


It's getting interesting

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen gets a sarcastic letter from Autumn that starts getting suggestive</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's getting interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Commander,_  
 _What are you talking about? Just because you’re no expert at writing a letter that conveys professionalism doesn’t mean I can’t. Or do you think a Dalish elf can’t be eloquent? Do you want Dorian to write the next one, or even Bull? I guarantee those will_ _be interesting, but not as much as mine._

_Moving on, we came across a bear and it was soooo fun. I’m bored Cullen, I want to leave this hell hole. Oh look, I slipped and wrote your name. Gasp._

_It’s pretty cold and wet over here. The tents are barely enough to shelter us from the rain. Every night here I just get wetter and wetter. The weather fluctuates so much one moment I’m wet in my tent and the next night I’m burning up. I need to remove_ _all my clothes. The way they stick to me, remember that one time we sparred? It’s just as hot over here sometimes. I can only imagine how I’d be in Storm Coast again. I was so wet there. I needed some warmth, your warmth, I love feeling_ your strong _arms around me. I love it when your hands stray from my midriff and find their way too their proper place between my legs._

_Was that interesting enough for you?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Inquisitor_


End file.
